Computing and other electronic devices include many complex components. Components may fail over time and require replacement. When such devices are repaired or serviced the components in the system are accessed. An enclosure or housing may have portions that are glued or snap-hooked together. Opening an enclosure that was glued or snapped together can cause damage that has to be repaired to reassemble the case. In servicing the electronic devices, one part of the housing such as the display may have to be pulled from another part of the housing, therefore risking damage to their attachment hooks or the glue.